


An Average Conversation Between Classes

by creepy_shetan



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p><p>(Originally posted 2010/3/15 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Average Conversation Between Classes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_lovejs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=i_lovejs).



"I'm gonna kick your ass today, Drake."

"Oh? How? You've lost the last five races in a row."

"Today's class isn't a race -- it's target practice."

"Which is a race. Sort of."

" _I_ only have to click my lighter once, and I got rapid-fire ammo. _You_ have to make each ice spike thing."

" _Rapid-fire_... That's a bad pun, even for you, Allerdyce. And I don't make _icicles_ one at a time -- I can do five to seven with no problem, and I'm working on making ten at once."

"Oooooh, _five to seven_... You and numbers. Next you're gonna bore me to death by explaining the calculations necessary to achieve both accuracy and precision. The Professor won't be there to give you any physics extra credit, by the way."

"At least I _have_ a strategy, unlike you and your method of setting _everything_ on fire whether it's a target or not."

"But you _do_ admit it's a method. They always say to use whatever way works for you. They can't tell me it's wrong because we are each _special and unique_ and they wouldn't want to restrict our _growth and individuality_..."

"And you're the _most specialest_ snowflake of us all, Allerdyce."

"Careful. Your sarcasm and bad grammar could hurt my feelings, and I wouldn't wanna have to burn a building down or something."

"You may talk big, but I know you wouldn't dare. Professor Summers would hunt you down and hand you the repairs bill. ...Well, that, or rip you in two with the most literal death glare in the world."

"Pffft. That's assuming he'd _be able_ to find me. You wouldn't reveal my location, would you?"

"Hmmm..."

"Drake..."

"It depends on if they resort to torture... or bribes..."

" _Bobby_ \--"

"--But it wouldn't matter anyway, because I'd be on the run with you, right? I'd obviously be an accomplice, or at least an accessory to arson."

"...There's hope for you yet, Drake. Glad to know you're willing to commit a felony with me. I'm touched."

"You freakin should be, Allerdyce. You'd be lucky to share a dorm room _and_ a prison cell with me."

"Some would argue they're one in the same."

"..."

"Oh, Bobby, you know you're the only roommate for me... Anyone else would consider it rape."

"J-John--!"

"What? Class doesn't start for another hour... Besides, you always think we're gonna get caught."

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: X-Men, Pyro/Iceman, flirting  
> The theme: Short dialogue  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/125065.html?thread=27051657#t27051657).  
> I only own the writing.


End file.
